


Am I Homphobic?

by unusuallyabigail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dean's worried he's homophobic but then he's not, Explicit Language, Gay, I hate the title but oh well, I'm shit with tags but here you go, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Roommates, dean is such a bottom its lit, sassy sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyabigail/pseuds/unusuallyabigail
Summary: We all know the post, the "I though I was mad about my roommate being gay but it turns out I was just in love with him" one. Well, I figured this fit perfectly with Destiel.So here's Dean, being an oblivious asshole, and poor Castiel trying to deal.





	Am I Homphobic?

Dean ground his teeth.

Castiel had brought home another guy. Named Balthazar, if the filtered moans coming through the wall had it right. Unlike Monday night, which had been Uriel, or the Friday before that, which was Michael.

It was infuriating.

Now, Dean wasn’t homophobic. He _wasn’t_. He was just tired of the free gay porn, that's all.

Another moan filtered through the wall, and Deans stomach clenched, his face heating up and his hand curling into a fist.

So, so tired.

~

“I am Castiel.”

That was Dean’s first impression of Castiel, his roommate. An awkward, nerdy guy who wore a too-big trenchcoat and spoke like someone shoved a dictionary up his ass.

“Er, hey. I’m Dean.” Dean stuck his hand out, and Castiel carefully shook it, as though he was worried he’d break him. Funny, considering Dean had some height and muscle on the guy.

He was meeting Castiel to discuss being potentially roommates, as Dean couldn’t afford rent on his own. Being a mechanic was fun, but it didn't pay nearly enough. Hence, the roommate thing, which admittedly had been his brother Sam’s idea.

“So, anything I oughta know about you, Constantine?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. Castiel frowned.

“It’s Castiel…” He murmured. “And I am a homosexual, so I sincerely hope that does not bother you.”

Dean blinked. “Uh, nope. Just warn me when you’re gonna bring a guy home, yeah?”

Castiel smiled.

~

He never warned him, the bastard.

Dean would just come home, and _bam_. Moans coming through the thin walls and the unmistakable creaking of Cas’ bedframe.

It was infuriating.

Now seriously, Dean wasn’t homophobic. He couldn’t be, hell, Sammy started dating some scrappy blonde guy with an attitude awhile back and Dean couldn’t care less.

So why was it that when Cas was clearly getting laid, it made Dean’s stomach roll up in knots and his chest hurt?

Dean shook his head as if to physically rid himself of the thoughts, and put on some noise-cancelling headphones.

He didn’t have to think about this now.

~

Well, _now_  he had to think about it.

Sitting across from him at breakfast was Balthazar from the night before, a cocky grin on his face and his hair artfully mussed.

God, he looked like a douche.

Also, it was the first time any of Cas’ one-night-stands had stayed through the night, much less for breakfast. It was...weird, for lack of a better word.

Dean couldn’t stop staring at the way they interacted, Castiel nagging the man good-naturedly the way he normally did Dean, and Balthazar stealing bacon off of the others plate.

It was sickening.

Not because Dean was homophobic, no. Because Balthazar was clearly a douche and Cas deserved better.

Right?

Right.

Or at least, that’s what Dean was trying to convince himself.

“So, Dean, was it? What is it you do?” Balthazar asked, clearly going for charming and only coming off as smarmy.

“Mechanic.” Dean replied gruffly. Castiel frowned at him, a slightly worried expression.

“Are you feeling alright, Dean?” He asked, leaning over the table as if to look at him better. “You seem a bit upset.”

“‘M fine.” Dean snapped, pushing back from the table-and from Cas-and standing. “I gotta get to work. Have fun, or whatever.” He left, leaving Castiel confused at the table with his-whatever Balthazar was.

Once he got in the hallway, Dean paused, taking a deep breath and putting his forehead to the wall.

Whatever this was, he needed to get it under control. And soon.

~

Dean came home late that night. He went to a bar after work with a few of the guys, Benny and the gang, and drank enough that he had almost entirely forgot the incident with Castiel and Balthazar earlier. So when Benny dropped him off at around two in the morning, he was piss-drunk and happy as can be, humming to himself as he fumbled with his keys for a solid minute and a half, eventually getting inside and finding himself face-to-face with a fuming Cas.

Uh-oh.

“Cassie! Buddy!” Dean slurred, a large grin overtaking his face as he went to hug him roommate. Castiel held up a hand, stopping him.

“Where were you?” He demanded.

Dean blinked. “At Ellen's, with Benny.” He admitted.

“And you didn't think to call to tell me?”

Dean frowned. “You-you’re not my mom.” He snorted. “She’s dead.” He drew out the ‘e’ unnecessarily long, and Cas’ face softened, before he scowled once more.

“Seriously Dean, I was worried. You usually tell me when you’re going out, I didn’t know-”

“Cas, darling? Is he home?” A certain British accent called from inside Castiel's bedroom. Deans bad mood from before came back and hit him like a truck.

“Why’s he still here?” Dean said angrily, and when Castiel tilted his head like a confused puppy, he growled and shook his own head, alcohol practically dissipating from his system. “Forget it, I’m heading to bed.” He pushed past a protesting Castiel and disappeared inside his room, ignoring the voices of Balthazar and Castiel he could hear discussing-well, discussing _Dean_. Furious, he covered his ear with his pillow, eventually dropping off into a fitful sleep.

~

He met up with Sammy the next morning before work, as per usual for Wednesdays. They poked fun at each other and ate enough for thirteen fully grown men, and had eventually lapsed into a comfortable silence before Dean felt the need to break it.

“I think I might be homophobic.” He said bluntly.

Sam stared at him for a moment. “Dude. No you’re not.”

“Yes I am.” Dean challenged.

“You’re literally not.”

“How would you know, huh?” 

The younger sighed. “Because Dean, when I came to you crying at age fifteen and told you I was bi, the first thing you did was hug me. When I introduced you to Gabriel, you shook his hand and threatened to kill him if he hurt me, then acted like you two had been friends for years. When Cas warned you he was gay, you couldn’t care less. You’re not homophobic.” He watched Dean’s face carefully, seeing his reaction when he mentioned Cas. “What's with the face?”

“What face?” Dean tried for casual and failed.

“The face.” Sam stated with his usual bitchface. “The one you make when you’re mad at someone and refuse to admit it.”

“I’m not making that face.”

“Like hell you’re not, Dean.”

A moment later, and Dean broke.

“I think I’m being homophobic towards Cas.”

To Sam’s credit, he remained impassive. “And what makes you say that?”

His brother sighed. “Whenever he brings home guys, I see red. My stomach gets all gross and I feel like hitting something. Or someone, I don't know.” Dean stared at the table, willing back the anger he felt at remembering Balthazar's smug face. “Christ, I’m a dick.”

That’s when Sam started laughing. Hard.

Dean stared at him incredulously. “What the hell, Sammy.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just...oh my god.” Sam choked back another peal of laughter, wiping a single tear from his eye. “You’re _jealous_ , man.” 

“I am not jealous.” Dean scoffed.

Then he thought about it.

And thought about it.

And…

“Oh my god I’m totally jealous.” He said slowly, causing another near-hysterical laugh from Sam. “Oh my-oh my _god_ , I’m in love with Cas. Castiel. My male roommate. Oh my god.” 

Once Sam calmed down a bit, he placed a reassuring hand on Dean’s shoulder, trying to repress another snicker. “Have your gay panic somewhere else, dude. I’m glad you finally realized it, but we’re in public and people are looking.”

And true enough, Dean’s panic was starting to attract a crowd. Dean glared, and they dispersed.

He looked at Sammy desperately. “What am I supposed to do?”

Sam shrugged. “Tell him?”

Yeah, like that's gonna happen.

~

Things got so, so much worse after Dean realized what was really happening. Christ, how the hell did he manage to fall in love with Castiel? Sweet, shy, nerdy Castiel who was obsessed with bees and spoke so sarcastically Dean had trouble keeping up?

Not to mention Balthazar had started hanging out more around the apartment, so Dean was forced to deal with him regularly. So he started going out more, and coming home less, and picking up pretty girls to try to get the image of blue eyes out of his head.

But the more he did this, the worse he felt, until finally, he snapped.

“Get the fuck out.” He told Balthazar in no unclear terms, even going so far as to point to the door.

“Excuse me?” Balthazar said, clearly offended.

“Out. Now.”

“Dean…” Cas said warningly, but Dean ignored him, staring Balthazar dead in the face and waiting patiently.

After a few minutes of silence and intense eye contact, Balthazar walked out of the door, telling Castiel to get his roommate “the hell under control.” Dean flipped him off.

Once he was gone, Castiel rounded on Dean, eyes blazing and shoulders tight. “What the _hell_  was that, Dean?” 

And god, Castiel never cursed, so it was hot as hell when he did. Dean ignored this little revelation and focused all his energy on appearing calm.

“I don’t like him.” He shrugged. “You deserve better.”

Castiel laughed, a cold bitter sound that made Dean want to shrink back. “What, like you?” The sarcasm was biting, but Dean didn’t even hesitate in his response.

“Yes.”

Silence.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Cas deadpanned.

“Nope!” Dean said cheerfully, suddenly regretting everything in his life that had led up to this moment.

“You-you _assbutt_.” Castiel hissed, stalking towards Dean, who found himself backing up until his back hit the wall. For such a nerdy dude, Cas could be scary as hell when he wanted to be. “You let me pine after you for ages, then when I finally settle for someone else, _you get your head out of your ass_?”

Dean gulped. Christ, Castiel angry really should not be as big a turn on as it is. And, of course, Cas noticed.

“Are you getting off on this, Dean?” He said lowly, dangerously. Dean gulped again, hastily shaking his head. “Don’t lie to me.”

A moment of hesitation, then, Dean nodded.

Castiel did a complete one-eighty, grinning, dark and downright filthy. “You like pissing me off, Dean?” When Dean didn’t immediately answer, Cas glared, and Deans cock jumped in his jeans. “Answer me.”

“Y-yeah.” His voice broke, and Dean cringed, but Cas was grinning that filthy grin again and Dean had to stop himself from dropping to his knees right then and there. God, who knew he was such a sub?

“Maybe I should punish you then, see how you like that.” Castiel said, deceptively calm, as though he were talking about the weather. Dean whimpered, and Cas’ eyes darkened, a dangerous expression overtaking his face. “Knees. Now.”

And who was Dean to argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not great, but I wrote it in about an hour so it's not my best work. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
